1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to multimedia data delivery over the Internet. Particularly, the present invention is related to techniques for sharing media files among network nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to share files among computing devices across a network. However, when data to be shared is of huge size and the network bandwidth between two devices sharing the data is limited, the utility or application of the data could suffer. For example, one device is supplying data pertaining to a movie to another device over a network with a limited bandwidth. If the data does not arrive at a required transmission rate, the playback of the movie at the receiving device could demonstrate annoying jittery effects.
One possible solution to resolve jittery effects is to design a lower transmission rate. However, there are applications that require a minimum transmission rate, otherwise the applications could not perform or be conducted as expected.
There, thus, is a great need for techniques that maximize the use of available bandwidths whiling sharing data among computing devices across one or more networks.